


Legitimate Science

by bloodscout



Series: 18 incredibly impressive ficlets written for the 18th birthday of the frighteningly fabulous fishoutofcustard [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Teasing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodscout/pseuds/bloodscout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek raises an eyebrow, even though Stiles can’t see it. ‘Yes, Biology.’</p><p>Stiles grins, and giggles. Derek can feel the vibrations buzz through his ribs and bounce in his diaphragm. It makes him want to hiccup. ‘Please, expound to me the value of trees.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legitimate Science

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucie (fishoutofcustard)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lucie+%28fishoutofcustard%29).



> This is the fifth fic of the 18 fics I wrote for [Lucie's](fishoutofcustard.tumblr.com) 18th birthday. I make fun of the fact she does biology more than a good boyfriend really should.

Stiles is splayed on Derek’s bed, frowning over his Chemistry textbook. The bright coloured charts are an offense to his eyes, and Stiles does not seem to be making any sense of them.

‘No, but seriously.’ Stiles grumbles. ‘What the fuck is the Haber Process.’

The teen rolls onto his back, like a puppy waiting for its stomach to be scratched. Derek stretches out half on top of Stiles, leans over his shoulder and stares at the diagram in front of them. There are coloured boxes and arrows and a bunch of text, but none of it helps.

‘I’m not sure I know. I did Biology in school.’ Derek explains. He leans into Stiles a little, resting his weight onto Stiles’ side.

Stiles snorts. ‘Biology?’ The amusement is clear in his voice

Derek raises an eyebrow, even though Stiles can’t see it. ‘Yes, Biology.’

Stiles grins, and giggles. Derek can feel the vibrations buzz through his ribs and bounce in his diaphragm. It makes him want to hiccup. ‘Please, expound to me the value of trees.’

Derek growls, and Stiles giggles again. ‘Brains over brawn, Derek.’ He teases again. ‘Well, maybe not in _biology_.’ Stiles manages to make the name of the subject sound like a curse.

Derek doesn’t want to tell Stiles that he was the top of his class, that his teacher gave him a commendation on his intimate knowledge of wolf packs, that he majored in biology at college. Stiles really doesn’t need more fuel for his jokes. Instead, Derek pushes himself more onto Stiles’ back.

‘Oh, _hello_.’ Stiles mutters, shifting underneath Derek’s weight. Derek is sure he’s grinning

Then the werewolf grins, reaches down underneath Stiles ribs and digs his fingers into the sensitive flesh there. Derek’s fingers dance over the ticklish skin, a determined expression set on his face. Stiles yelps, and squirms madly. His arms snap to his sides, and his shoulders rise up to protect his neck.

‘Oh god!’ Stiles shrieks. ‘What are you _doing?!_ ’

Derek lets a grin cross his face, and his wriggling fingers travel up underneath Stiles’ armpits, strong enough to pry them open. Stiles starts laughing then, in between sharp gasps of breath.

‘Make it stop!’ he cries, but Derek can hear the humor in his voice.

‘Apologise.’ Derek insists in Stiles’ ear, hands tickling with renewed fervor. One hand moves to Stiles’ neck, and burrows into the protective rise of Stiles shoulders, inducing more laughs and shrieks of amusment.

‘I’m sorry!’ Stiles shouts. ‘Biology’s great!’

Derek, however, does not stop tickling. ‘More.’ He prompts, but Stiles can hear it for the joke it is.

Stiles struggles to push out the words between giggles. ‘It’s a legitimate science and I respect its academics!’

Derek relents, and rolls to his side. They are both panting from the exertion. Soon, Derek feels a grin break across his face, and a happy sigh fall from his lips.

‘Much better.’ He decides.

Stiles lets out a half-hearted giggle, and burrows into Derek’s side. When Stiles whispers ‘Legitimate science, my ass.’ Derek hears it, but he lets it slide.

He secretly finds it a little endearing, anyway.


End file.
